Drops of Paint
by DannyPhantomLover
Summary: Daisuke asks Satoshi to model for a painting. SatoshixDaisuke oneshot.


**Disclaimer: **I do not own DNAngel.

**Summary: **Daisuke asks Satoshi to model for a painting. SatoshixDaisuke one-shot.

**Author's Note: **Hey there, everybody! Woahgeez, I never thought I'd actually be able to WRITE a slash story. I just like reading them, ahaha. But this idea kept fussing in my head, so I finally had to write it. XD;

Please enjoy "Drops of Paint"!

Drops of Paint

One-Shot

Satoshi pulled up the white drapery around his shoulders, adjusting it so it would stop falling.

"Satoshi!" Daisuke scolded. "I can't paint a moving picture!"

"It's not my fault, Daisuke," the blue-haired boy said. "The sheet won't stay up on its own." The red-head placed the paintbrush in his rinsing bowl and walked over to his friend. When he tried to adjust the sheet himself, it slid down Satoshi's pale white shoulders.

"See?" he pointed out. Daisuke ran his hand down the boy's arm to retrieve the sheet, causing Satoshi to shiver slightly.

"I see the problem," the red-head laughed. "It's because you're so thin." He let go of the sheet and stood up. "Hang on, I think I have a safety pin somewhere around here."

Satoshi watched his friend's movements, smiling slightly at his clumsiness. The fact that Daisuke wanted to do a painting of him caused a slight blush to cross his face. When he said painting, he didn't realize it would mean wearing a white sheet.

"Ah, I found one!" the spiky red-head exclaimed. He went and knelt next to his model, picking up the sheet again. He snaked his arms around to Satoshi's back, bunching up a bit of the drapery. Satoshi felt himself blush as he sensed Daisuke's touch. The sheet was the only thing from keeping his touch skin-to-skin.

As Daisuke moved his hands up and down his back, the blue-haired teen felt himself unable to keep his head up. He gently laid his head on his friend's shoulder, fluttering his eyes shut. The red-head stopped moving as he was aware of the extra weight placed upon him.

"S-Satoshi?" Daisuke stuttered, starting to sit up. Satoshi wrapped his arms around his friend's back and pulled him back down. This movement made the sheet fall once again, close to granting Satoshi's wish of skin-to-skin.

"Don't move... Daisuke…" the blue-haired teen muttered. "Let me… sleep…"

"But Satoshi, I have t-to get back to painting!" Daisuke objected. Satoshi only held on tighter, nuzzling his face into his friend's warm, bare neck.

"You're so warm… Daisuke…" he whispered. The red-head felt helpless at what to do. His model was close to falling asleep on him and he wanted to get back to his painting.

Before Daisuke had time to think of what was happening, Satoshi was nibbling on his neck.

"Sato- _Ahh!_" Before he could finish saying his friend's name, Satoshi gently nipped harder. Replacing the teeth on his neck was a tongue, gliding soothingly up to his earlobe. Daisuke forgot all about sitting up and trying to awaken his model. He lost his balance and toppled backward, Satoshi still clinging to him. Daisuke was pinned to the floor by an almost naked Satoshi.

But was he complaining?

Not in the slightest.

Satoshi's tongue traced the outline of his friend's ear, stopping at the top to nip at it slightly. The red-head's heart started to beat faster as his adrenaline started to flow more quickly. He subconsciously turned his head to give Satoshi more to work with. He took the offer kindly and explored what was showing of his friend's neck.

"You really are clumsy, Daisuke," he said, his voice muffled by spiky red locks of hair.

"Why's that?" Daisuke questioned, trying to keep his breathing under control. Satoshi sat up enough to be able to move his hands. His index finger traced the side of Daisuke's neck, causing him to take a sharp intake of breath.

The movement stopped on a spot next to his ear. Satoshi grazed his nail in a circular path, getting a strong shiver from his partner. He could see beads of sweat forming on his forehead. It didn't take a lot for Daisuke to be turned-on.

Satoshi placed his face inches away from his friend's, softening his eyes and smiling.

"How did you manage to get paint on your neck, Daisuke?" he questioned. The red-head's eyes fluttered open, a strong blush coming to his cheeks. He laughed nervously.

"I don't know how I did that," he said. Satoshi moved up to Daisuke's forehead, giving it a light kiss.

_CRASH_.

"Kyuu!"

Wiz had snuck up on Daisuke's easel. The painting had fallen over and the rabbit creature had fallen into the rinsing bowl. He splashed around and tried to get out, knocking over a few more paints.

"Wiz!" Daisuke scolded. Satoshi separated himself from his friend and stood up, walking over to help the family pet. Once he got Wiz out of the water, he jumped down and shook himself semi-dry. Daisuke walked over and picked up the painting. What had been started of it was now smudged and ruined. Satoshi took the painting from his hands and looked Daisuke in the eyes.

"Now that we know how to position the sheet, you'll be able to start over and make a better one," he smiled. "I won't move this time, I promise." Daisuke smiled and snaked his arms around Satoshi's waist, pulling him into a hug. The blue-haired boy softened his eyes and graciously hugged him back. Daisuke's head rested on Satoshi's chest.

Skin-to-skin contact had been made.


End file.
